Labyrinth: Beyond the Book
by SVJohnson8721
Summary: Labyrinth/Inkheart crossover. How is it possible for Jareth, the goblins, and her friends to be part of Sarah's world and life. She is a Silvertongue someone who can make the stories they read aloud come to life. Why has her father been hiding this gift from her, what troubles come with it. Where has her mother disappeared to, whose was responsible for that. Why so many secrets.
1. Ch 1 Secrets and A Rare Gift

Notes & Disclaimer

This is a movie crossover of Labyrinth and Inkheart. No I do not own the rights to the movies or any other stories that might appear in my story. All credit goes to the rightful people, I only expand my ideas off theirs. *Looks to Jareth* Though I do wish I owned them.

Jareth: What am I, a fairy-godmother or whatever Like Cinderbell had.

Sarah: Really! Come to think of it. It almost seems like you were trying to be my "fairy-godmother or whatever" from CINDERELLA. Not so long ago.

Me: Um-mm okay, saying out of that. I'll... uh... just get to the story. first cue music. My Dark Star by Nick Flavell

_Italic_ = thoughts

[Brackets] = Dream

{Squiggly Brackets} = Jareth mind speak

\\ \\ = Silvertongue magic being worked.

More indications will be added as needed or required and changed accordingly.

* * *

Ch. 1

Secrets and A Rare Gift

A while after Jareth left, solemnly, the victory party was over. Sir Didymus was all scrabbled out. Sarah said good night to everyone. Now that Toby was safe, she was exhausted from the nights events. She plopped down on her bed, still dressed and fell asleep. She had a dream of her mother, the first one in a long time. Sarah was small in her dreams, she couldn't remember how old, maybe five or six. Her mother and father were reading to her.

["Sarah bedtime, grab a book sweetie." Linda chimed as she finished scraping a half eaten plate of Sarah's dinner into the garbage, then setting it in the sink with the other dishes. She would wash them later after her husband and she read Sarah to sleep.

"Yes. How bout we read some more of "The True Bride'?" Jim suggested, he always left Sarah's books down at her level so she could reach them while he or his wife grabbed her pajamas. Which they took turns getting.

"Okay." Sarah said and ran off to grab the volume of the Grimm's Fairy Tales that had the story in it. It was one of her favorites besides Rumpelstiltskin.

"Brush your teeth first, then let's get you in your pajamas before we get started." Linda said as Sarah came back with the book.

"Okay." said Sarah handing the book to her mom, then went with her dad to brush their teeth.

As they all headed to Sarah's room, Jim took the book from his wife. "Now where were we." he said while thumbing through the pages to the story.

"She is going to wear the moon gown to the ball." Sarah said as they entered her room and her mom helped her put pajamas on.

"That is right my little precious." Linda said while bringing Sarah over to the bed to lay her down and tuck her in.

"Ah yes. Right." Jim said finding the page. \\"Next evening she took out the dress with the silver moons and put on a half moon made of precious stones in her hair. When she appeared at the festival, all eyes were upon her, but the King's son hastened to meet her, filled with love for her, danced with her alone, and no longer glanced at anyone else. Before she went away she was forced to promise him to come again to the festival on the last evening."\\ He read from the story when there was a slight shimmer that was barely noticeable. But shook off as the on come of sleep. Unknown to everyone the dress from the story floated down out of nowhere in Jim and Linda's room and landed on the bed.]

Sarah started to stir from her slumber.

"Sarah, breakfast is almost ready. Waffles." Her stepmother, Cornelia, called from the foot of the stairs.

That woke up Sarah the rest of the way. She got up and went to her bedroom door and opened it. "Be down in a minute." She replied and closed the door. She looked herself over and saw she had fallen asleep in her clothes, she decided to just brush her hair. It was her favorite attire after all. She thought about her dream, it was lovely, she missed her mother and guessed she always would. She decided to try to be friends with her stepmother. She didn't think of Cornelia as the evil stepmother anymore, not after her adventure through the Labyrinth to rescue Toby. She started to head out the door then looked back in her room, and she saw a figure in the mirror, it disappeared when she looked back. She shrugged it off and bounded downstairs, she was famished.

Cornelia had finished putting the food on the table along with the dishes and silverware. "Your father should be down with Toby shortly, go a head and start dishing up. There's eggs and bacon too." She said while putting cups and a pitcher of orange juice on the table.

"Sounds great. I'll feed Merlin first." Sarah said grabbing Merlin's food and water dishes. Having fed and watered Merlin, Sarah came back and fixed her own plate. "I had a dream about my mother last night." She said.

"Really, sounds nice. Well lets wait until your father and Toby are here so you can tell us about it all at once." Cornelia said, fixing a plate for Toby.

"Mm-hum." Sara agreed. Pouring herself a glass of orange juice and taking a bite of food. She wondered if she should tell them she almost lost Toby first.

* * *

Jareth's POV

Jareth was in the throne room pacing about. He known there was something about Sarah that attracted him to her. He loved power and there was something about her that screamed she had power. He made a crystal appear and brought up Sarah's image, she was sleeping. Dreaming about her parents reading her a story, 'The True Bride; by the Grimm's Brothers. Then the image briefly shimmered near the end of the story. It shifted to the dress floating down and landing on a bed. He had never thought of how he came to be in Sarah's world before, his only thoughts where of how he desired her. "Interesting. What a gift. Perhaps she has inherited it." Jareth mused aloud. He had to find a way to lure her back to the labyrinth, a way to woo her.

"The Silvertongue is a bit young for you isn't she?" A voice called out. It was a young girl who wasn't to much older than Sarah. With part of her ebony hair in a shoulder length pony tail. While the rest was cut chin length and a line bangs. She had beauty marks in the shape of Orion on the left side of her face. Her eyes were so dark brown they looked almost black. She wore jeans, a black tank-top and a jeans jacket. "Being immortal has its downsides, I guess."

"How did you get in here, what is a Silvertongue?" Jareth said. "What do you know of immortality insolent girl. I can tell your mortal." He stated. He was not going to just give up on Sarah or forget her, that he could not do, would not do.

"How am I here, I'll let the be my secret. A Silvertongue is someone who can bring characters out of the books they read aloud. Not only can they read characters out of the stories, they can read the characters and anyone else back into the story. They are also rare." The girl said. "Do you not realize you're a character from a book" The girl said.

"If I am a character from a book that would make Sarah from a book too." Jareth argued.

"Technically your book say 'the King of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl'. She probably read herself in to the story or thought of herself as the character, something like that. She might not know she is a Silvertongue, since she hasn't read any of you back yet." the girl said.

"How is it she doesn't know about being a Silvertongue?" Jareth asked.

"Not everyone who is a Silvertongue knows they are one. Anyway I did not come here for idle chit-chat and all that. I thought I could include you in my plans, but no, your too lovelorn." The young woman said. "Perhaps I could use some of your goblins though." She let a devilish smile show.

"Hold on. You can't just waltz into my castle, let alone my Kingdom and demand use of my goblins." Jareth warned. "Who are you?" He asked.

"It wasn't a demand, nor did I ask." The girl stated. "That information, I'll keep to myself as well." she said. "Now it shouldn't take to convince some goblins to come with me. Just some ale and allowing them to create as much mischief as possible." she added. With that she was gone in a blink.

That surprised Jareth, no one else but him used magic here in the underground. She was as surprising as Sarah. How did the girl get so much power at such a young age and for a mortal. Mortals normally can't handle or use magic, mainly because mortals didn't believe in magic. That was one reason he was attracted to Sarah, she was one of the few who believed in magic, oh there were plenty of other reasons he was attracted to her. Whether or not he came from a book, he knew Sarah believed in magic. He wanted talk to Sarah and tell her what he heard but he wasn't sure if she would talk with him let alone see him. Maybe he would get her friends to convince her to. With that he disappeared and reappeared where he said he would make Higglyhog prince of if Sarah ever kissed him, the Bog of Eternal Stench. "Hello Hagglepig. I've got a job for you and uh your friends. You and they are still on good terms with Sarah, somethings has come up. I have some information for her." Jareth stated.

"Ah. Your Majesty. Job. It's Hoggle and yes we are. In fact when she got home and we told her that if she ever needed us. All she had to do was call. She said she needed us all every no and again in her life. I was actually surprised you weren't there for the... uh... never mind. She did say all of us." Hoggle said, he wondered if Jareth knew he looked in on Sarah.

"I got the impression I wasn't invited." Jareth said. "That's not why I am here. If you talk to her. I would like her to know about the information I have for her and I would like to give it to her." he said, it was a happy coincidence who ever he chatted with gave him a way to at least talk with Sarah.

"You honestly think she will listen to you. Tell me what it is and Sir Didymus, Ludo and I will tell her." Hoggle was now looking forward to talking with Sarah.

"No and no. Still I would like to tell her myself." Jareth said. "In the Labyrinth, you are still my subject, loyal or not. You are still friends with her because I allow it. Now you will tell her I have information for her, or I could make the bog a far worse place." he stated with a hint of warning.

"Oh no, your Majesty!" Hoggle pleaded and threw himself at Jareth's feet.

"Oh yes, Hoggle." Jareth kicked him away.

"Alright then, I'll tell her." Hoggle agreed out of anguish. He started to leave to get the other two.

"Oh and Hoggle." Jareth said for attention.

Hoggle looked back when he heard his name.

"If she kisses you again, I will make the bog a far worse place." Jareth smirked, the repulsive little scab needed to know his place and that he had better only be Sarah's friend. Sarah was to be his future Queen, he would not take no for an answer. He would wait for her to mature first, of course.

They both left.

* * *

Sarah's POV

_Oh good here they come._ Sarah thought as she heard her father's footsteps coming towards the dining room. She started to get an odd feeling about her dream and the reaction it would get. She didn't have a reason why, it just felt that way.

"Good morning." Jim said handing Toby over to his wife.

"Good morning, Jim dear." Cornelia cooed, placing Toby in his high chair and giving him his food.

"Morning dad." Sarah replied with a smile. "I had a dream about mom last night, and I have a confession to make." She took a bite of food and a drink of orange juice to wash it down.

"Confession. You only told me you had a dream." Cornelia said sitting down and fixing her own plate.

"Sounds like you two are bonding. Good." Jim said doing the same as his wife. "Now what is this confession and dream?" he asked.

"I... I almost lost Toby last night." Sarah stammered. "I was telling him a story when he disappeared after said some words when I finished the story and went to leave." Sarah told them.

"You must have dreamed that up because Toby is still here dear." Jim was trying to hide a look on his face.

"I must say that is quite a story Sarah, no one has disappeared because of a bedtime story." Cornelia said as a matter of fact and taking a sip of orange juice.

Sarah was going to say something more but thought it might only make her look loony tunes, since they already didn't believe her. "Alright." Sarah agreed, if only to avoid an argument since she decided to be friends with Cornelia and her dad thought they were starting to bond. "I dreamed about mom last night, too. Dad, you and her were reading me a story." She looked to her father to see his reaction.

Jim was about to take a bite of food when Sarah related the dream. He had not told her anything about his gift or about when Linda disappeared or who was responsible. No it wasn't him, he had been tricked and betrayed. Now Sarah has inherited his gift and dreaming about her mother. "Did you notice anything strange about the dream." He put his silverware down on his plate.

"No, just that it is the first time in a long time since I dreamed about mom." Sarah was starting to think her dad was hiding hiding something.

Relief flooded over Jim. _Good she doesn't know yet._ He thought and continued eating. "Let's finish eating." He said between a bite of food and drink of orange juice.

"Aright." Sarah thought her dad was acting strange, he was the one who said they could talk about anything, now there is something he is not telling her.

* * *

Hoggle's POV

_Jareth is up to something, he always is. _Hoggle thought while he went to tell Sir Didymus and Ludo that their visit with Sarah had an importance and sounded like it had to happen sooner than planned. Both his friends moved away from the bog as Ludo would not stop complaining that the bog "smell bad" and since they were brothers hence forth and fought for the right as one, they move somewhere near the hedge maze. "That rat is up to something. I think he is going to do something to Sarah. He says he has some information for her, I think that it is just a trap for her." Hoggle said coming around a hedge and saw his friends.

"What art thou talking about Sir Hoggle. I do not think his Majesty would harm our fair maiden friend." Sir Didymus said from a top Ambrosius. "Besides Lady Sarah defeated him once. She can do it again, she is a most noble soul and would find away. Being as resourceful as she is." He commended Sarah.

"You weren't there when that rat set the cleaners after us. We hadn't met either of you yet." Hoggle said. "Suppose your right about Sarah though." He agreed.

"Sarwa brave too. Not scared of King." Ludo added.

"Yes. Yes. That to. But Something's not right, we need to tell her the information all the same." Hoggle said.

"You have not told us this important information yet." Sir Didymus pointed out.

"Your joking." Hoggle place a hand on his forehead and shook his head. "The information is, Jareth has information for her. He did not tell me what it was. That he wanted to tell Sarah personally." He explained.

"We not see Sawa until next time she calls us." Ludo said.

"Yes and that will be next week." Sir Didymus followed up.

"Well the rat made it sound urgent, so I guess we are gonna have to contact her." Hoggle said. "I.. uh.. already tried, but she was leaving her room." He confessed.

"Without us, Sir Hoggle. We made a promise. A promise is like a vow. She told us why she would be the one contacting us, she might have school.' Sir Didymus proclaimed.

"Yeah." Ludo agreed.

"I know that. That is why when I saw her leaving I thought she was going to school and I left." Hoggle defended himself.

"She must of just went downstairs to breakfast. Did she not say it was the weekend. We could still contact her yet." Sir Didymus said.

"Yes it is and we could. Let's do it." Hoggle said turning to leave and waving his friends to follow him.

* * *

Jareth's POV

Jareth was upset to find the girl had taken five or ten of his best havoc wreaking goblins. He didn't really want to punish them for such disobedience, that only happened with the three friends Sarah made. Those bog for brains idiots were not havoc wreaking or the best. They were misfits. "Did the girl say anything else." he asked the goblins." She must of told you her name or something to get so many of you to trust her besides ale." he stated.

"No she didn't say anything else besides that she would give us ale if we went with her." A goblin spoke up.

"Those goblins were the only ones who went with her. They were not as loyal to you as the rest of us." Another goblin said. "The woman might know something about the girl." It continued.

"Now why would she know something?" Jareth inquired. "Even if she is mortal, they might not know each other."

"When she saw the girl, she acted like us." a third goblin said.

Jareth all but for gotten about the woman who he imprisoned, come to think of it, Sarah resembled her. This changed everything. Why had he not figured it out sooner, he had thought Sarah looked familiar. Now he knew where she got her enthralling and mesmerizing green eyes, and beauty. "Dismissed." He gave them a dismissive hand wave. He wanted to talk with Sarah's mom. He headed back to the castle and to the dungeon.

When she first got to the labyrinth, Linda was met by Jareth who said she could return home to her family if she could solve his labyrinth. She accepted the challenge and lost. She lost track of how long she had been in this awful cell. She heard Sarah's name being whispered. there were other whispers about why she was there too and Linda was proud her daughter would be so noble for a step-sibling. She was not mad Jim found someone else. She regretted letting him to take Moirai in and help her control her gift, now she had control over every thing. She heard footsteps coming. "Goblin King, what a nice surprise. I did not expect any visitor, let alone an audience with you."

Jareth stopped in front of Linda's cell. "Now I see the resemblance. She's got your eyes." he looked Linda over. He noticed Sarah also had her mouth. "I'm sure you know who I'm speaking of." He said.

"Of course I do. What mother would not know their own child even after... I don't really know how long I've been here. Sarah was maybe nine or ten years old." Linda leaned on the wall. "How old is she now?" she asked.

"Fifteen. And are you aware of why she was here?" He questioned further.

"It's been four or five years." Linda's knees almost buckled. "Yes. You goblins are chatterboxes. I even know your infatuated with her." She replied.

"It would seems they are. Tell me. Do you know a mysterious woman with a mysterious plan and is a... Silvertongue." Jareth asked.

"She is here!" Linda ran to the bars of her cell in surprise.

"So you do. Who is she." he asked.

"Her name is Moirai." She retorted and went back to leaning on the wall only facing away from Jareth this time.

"I'm beginning to wonder how your daughter came across this book and if it was intended or not." He mused.

"I wouldn't know. I've be imprisoned for the past four or five years. The only other Silvertongue I know would be..." She started

"Would be Sarah's father." He interrupted.

"Yes. How did you know?" Linda asked and turned back towards him. "He doesn't know which book. Moirai put me here. He must have given up looking for me after a while. I heard Sarah was here to save her baby brother." Linda said.

"You do realize that when the baby and Sarah were here. Means either someone read them here or that your daughter inherited her father's gift." Jareth reminded her.

"Yes I realize that. I do hope it was the latter. Her father and I knew the day he found out that he was a Silvertongue. That Sarah might inherit the same gift one day." Linda said. "But how did you know my husband was a Silvertongue?" She asked.

"Long story to tell later. Right now I have to catch up to the three friends your daughter made here." Jareth bid Linda adieu and started to leave.

"Your not going to let the mother of your love interest go." Lind called after him and rushed to the bars of her cell again.

"Not home. Not yet. I'll let you out of that cell. You can freshen up and explore the castle, boss some goblins around. It'll be fun." Jareth turned back to the cell and magically opened the cell door. They were out of the book but they were still underground, and he could use this woman in more ways than one. To keep from being read back and Sarah's hand in marriage when she was old enough, for her mother. Neither Sarah's father or Sarah knew her mother was with him.

"I figured as much, I am your bargaining chip. Sarah gets her wits from me, your Majesty." Linda stepped out of the cell. She would take his offer while she could, A decent bath sounded wonderful.

"So formal, I do intend to wed your daughter when she is old enough. Call me Jareth." He bowed slightly.

"I am Linda. Not that I am against it, but your a story book character." Linda laughed.

"You don't know. We are not in the book. Though we are still in my labyrinth, where you are still trapped." He told her.

"You devious, conniving, scoundrel. Why didn't you tell me." She was pissed. "How do I leave." she demanded.

"You never asked." Jareth said. "I told you not yet. We may be out of the book, I sill control the labyrinth. It is my kingdom after all. Now would you prefer to stay here in this cell or not. Your husband and daughter don't know you are here. Much less your daughter, she doesn't even know she is a Silvertongue." He informed her.

Linda thought about it for a second. "It seems I have no choice. I've had enough of the dungeon." She said with a sigh. If he was going to hide something like that, she would do the same, he never asked her how she knew Moirai. "Which way to a bath?" She asked.

"Right this way." He turned to leave.

Linda followed.

* * *

Sarah's POV

After everyone finished eating, Sarah helped clear the table. She had some questions for her dad, he was acting strange when she told them what had happened last night and her dream. He just blew it off like it was nothing, but it still seemed he was hiding something. And she wanted to know what that was. They went on walks after they went out, occasionally. While she recited in the park, bu today she was going to see if she could join them and ask those questions. "I know I don't usually go with you and everyone else on your walks, I want a change and thought I would join you this time." Sarah said.

"That would be great. It looked like both you and Cornelia were starting to bond. This would be a great opportunity to bond some more." Jim was unaware of Sarah's ulterior motive. He was already dressed and was getting Toby dressed.

"I would love that. All I've ever wanted was for us to get along and be friends" Cornelia said putting her shoes on. "But you would never talk with me." She added, putting her coat on.

"I agree and I am sorry." Sarah said starting to get ready.

"Probably going to be a short walk today, still looks like rain." Jim said as he opened the door and seeing the sky still filled with clouds since last night.

"That is what umbrellas are for, why cut short a walk, when it is now a family time thing." Cornelia grabbed a couple of umbrellas and handed one to Sarah with a smile.

"Thank you Cornelia." Sarah smiled back and took the umbrella.

"Just an observation." Jim defended himself. "First you two fight like cats and dogs, now you gang up on me. I don't know if I like the Idea of two bonding anymore." He joked playfully.

"In that case, we should tie him up and leave him so we can do some more bonding. What do you think Sarah?" Cornelia teased.

"That and let Merlin lick him up." Sarah said grabbing Merlin's leash and laughing.

"Okay, okay. I give." he played along. He was happy Sarah was now trying to get along with Cornelia, not that he didn't miss Linda. Sarah cold be the spitting image of her sometimes, her profile, her smile. Often reminded him of Linda. He was starting to regret not continuing his search for her. But he wanted to protect Sarah from the past and the gift he and Linda tried to hide from her, and he would continue to do so. What Sarah told him, he made himself believe to be a dream, a figment of her imagination. Because he didn't want to believe she inherited his gift.

"Dad." Sarah waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to dad." She stepped back when she saw him snap back to the present.

Jim hadn't realized he was spacing out. "Sorry, lost in thought." Jim looked around and saw everyone was outside, waiting for him. He was lost in thought, but he was not going to tell them what those thoughts were. "Let's go shall we." He closed and locked the door, then joined them.

Sarah called Merlin, who came running. "Good boy, Merlin. I know you don't like being on a leash, but we are not going to the park today." She grabbed a hold of his collar and put the leash on.

"He needs a bath when we get back and when this whether gets better too of course." Cornelia noted the faint smell emitting from Merlin. "But agreed, lets go."

They began their walk, and walked a block in silence.

Sarah hadn't exactly thought of how to get her father to talk to her about what she said at breakfast. Now that her parents didn't believe her about what she said, she would be careful how she went about bringing it back up and the questions she wanted to ask. Not that her father lied to her, what he said was plausible, there was something he just wasn't telling her. Cornelia had a point too. Yet she knew that she did not dream of Toby being whisked away and her following him. She knew the difference between reality and a dream, though her parents didn't believe she did. Why should they all they saw as a girl who read fantasy books, and dressed up as some of the characters sometimes to recite in the park as.

"Sarah." Jim said ruffling her hair. "Are you listening?" He inquired.

"You must be dreaming about going to the pare again." Cornelia chimed. "Your father asked if you could watch Toby again next weekend, this time we have to go to a business dinner." She said as a matter of fact.

_They couldn't wait to dump this on her again._ Sarah started to think. _No. No. I don't want to ruin any progress. _"Of course I'll watch him. He has grown on me." Sarah looked over at Toby in the stroller being pushed by Cornelia. They had walked another block. "So how many blocks do you usually walk?" She asked.

"Maybe two or three more blocks." Jim answered.

"Why? Are you tired of us already." Cornelia teased. "Or are you still thinking of reciting in the park?" She asked.

"Neither actually. About at breakfast..." Sarah started.

"Sarah. We already talked about your dreams, that's all they were, dreams." Jim interrupted and raised his voice, upsetting Toby a little.

"Tell you what. I'll go ahead with Toby and you to can talk this out." Cornelia said, picking up her pace.

"Corne..." Jim tried to stop her. "Alright. What is it. You looked like you two were bonding. Look, you know I was joking when I said you two.." he started.

"It's not that. I want to know if you either lying to me or not telling me something. I saw how you reacted when I told you about my dream about mom. The one about Toby too. If that's what you want to call it." Sarah interrupted this time.

"I am doing neither." He hoped she believed him, and leave it at that.

"Okay, fine." Sarah wanted to get out of there now, before she reverted to her old self. Merlin went over to a hydrant and sniffed around, then did his business. "You go ahead and catch up with Cornelia, she was right my mind was on reciting in the park."She around with Merlin to go home and get her stuff. Also to take Merlin's leash off. Time to go to the park.

Jim sighed then went to join Cornelia.

* * *

Notes

Special thanks to tmwilson3 for a lot and your stories are awesome.

Wow, this is my second story. I am liking where this is going. My second on is Labyrinth Bride which I am in the process of rewriting. I know there is a lot of POV's this most likely will only be to set everything up. If you haven't caught on, I am playing with a couple of names, Jim and Cornelia. Cornelia Funke who wrote the book and produced the movie Inkheart. Jim Henson of course.

Is there any other stories you want me to include or certain characters to read out. I might use Hans Christian Anderson or more Grimm's Brothers. Any other movies you want me to crossover. Just let me know. With that cue the music To the Stars by Nick Flavell

Jareth: I like your music choices.

Sarah looking at Jareth then looks to me: He sounds familiar

Me: Hum. Really.


	2. Ch 2 Truth and Consequence

Disclaimer

Just like washing hair. I repeat. I don't own anything from Labyrinth or Inkheart, I don't own any stories used in my story. Yep zip, zero, zilch, nada. All credit goes to the rightful people. As much as I keep wishing for the rights, Jareth keeps ignoring me and muttering about how he moves the stars for no one.

Jareth: Perhaps if you get to the story, I might consider granting that wish.

Me: Really!

Jareth: No.

Sarah: Wow, you walked right into that.

Me: Fine. Cue the music. Whatever it takes By Lifehouse

Italics = thoughts

{Squiggly Brackets} = Jareth mind speak

\\ \\ = Silvertongue magic being worked

More indications will be added as needed or required and changed accordingly.

* * *

Ch. 2

Truth and Consequence

Sarah got home, took Merlin's leash off him and told him to wait on the veranda. She used her key to get inside and took off her coat and shoes, then went upstairs to her room to grab the proper costume that she usually recites in. She did not catch the whispers from the books in the living room as she went through. When she got to her room she found that her friends were trying to contact her via her mirror, She answered them. "It's nice to see you guys. I thought I told you I would call." Sarah said, she still did not hear the whispers from books, she was to glad to see her friends to notice.

"Well it's about time." Hoggle said. "You going to invite us in?" He asked.

"Always nice to see you fair maiden." Sir Didymus said. "Sir Hoggle insisted."

"Hi Sarwa." Ludo waved.

"Of course I am ." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I invite you all in."

They appeared in her room.

"Now what is so important that it couldn't wait until next week?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips.

"That rat is up to something, says he had some information for you." Hoggle stated

"Hoggle didn't tell us what it was." Sir Didymus. "I told Sir Hoggle 'his Majesty' would not harm you." He tisk-tisked Hoggle, with emphasize on 'his Majesty'.

"Sarwa brave." Ludo reiterated his earlier statement.

"Awe thank you Ludo." Sarah hugged him, then her other friends. "Did you tell Sir Didymus about the cleaners? Did Jareth tell you anything?" She asked.

"He doesn't believe me, and 'his Majesty' didn't tell me, wanted to tell you personally." Hoggle grumbled.

"Oh. So he sent you to tell me he wants to talk to me." She mused. "I wonder if he knows…"

"And it was meant to be in his favor, no doubt." Hoggle griped and interrupted. "I don't think you should meet with him." He took and patted her hand.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" She asked in puzzlement.

"I… I am, is all." Hoggle stammered and backed away. "He could have set a trap."

After he had led Linda to the baths, Jareth had been watching Sarah and her friends through a crystal. The bog for brains was trying his luck, he had to stop this, bogfeathers he didn't want to upset Sarah if he could avoid it. He would have loved to make a dramatic entrance but went with the mirror for now. "Does the invitation extend to me?" he inquired.

"Ah. Your Majesty." said a surprised Hoggle. "What a nice surprise." he gasped.

"I do love surprises Higginly." Jareth snarked.

"Hoggle." Hoggle and Sarah declared together.

"Yes." Jareth said humorously. "Does the invitation extend to me?" He turned to Sarah and asked again.

Sarah's three friends looked between her and Jareth.

"I suppose." She nodded. "But didn't you come in from outside over there, the last time?" She asked and gestured over to her parents room across the hall.

He entered the room how he had wanted in the flurry swirl of glitter. "That was done for theatrics and to impress." Jareth moved closer to her and took her hand and kissed it.

"All that, for me. You shouldn't have." She retorted acrimoniously. That didn't stop her from blushing as she pulled her hand away. She might as well be tugging at her hair and pulling at her clothes, and stare at her toes while her cheeks were turning red. "You wanted to tell me something?" She started coming out of the fluster.

"Right to the point. How's little Ja... Toby." He had grown very fond of the little tyke, even made plans to make him his heir if Sarah hadn't won. Or offered a trade, he would have preferred a Queen.

Hoggle Shook his head at Sarah. "I don't think that is any of your business Majesty."

"Sir Hoggle I don't think that is up to you." Sir Didymus rebuked Hoggle.

Ludo watched with worry for the two, it seemed they disagreed a lot lately, he hope it would not last or get worse.

"Your... uh... friend is right. It is up to Sarah." Jareth concurred. {"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Higglety Pigglety."} He only let Hoggle hear. "I may live where the wild things are, but I am not a monster. I really would like to know how the little tyke is." He tried again.

"First you steal him, then you want to know how he is. I might consider telling you if you tell me what this information you have is." Sarah chastised.

"Steal. Hardly, you wished him away." Jareth crossed his arms.

"That's not fair." Sarah mumbled. "I went after him." She added.

"Still your favorite phrase. Don't fret I don't want to argue about Tobias any further." Jareth tried to ease the situation. "The information I have is that you, have a rare gift, you can bring character out of books." He told her.

"Was that your doing?" Sarah questioned. "'He had given her certain powers.'" She quoted

"If it was, it would be something a bit more spectacular." Jareth humored. "Funny you should bring that up. It brings me to another part of the information. We came out of your book." Jareth stated and gestured to her friends and himself.

"If not you. Where and who did this 'rare gift' come from." She contemplated. "My parents, and you know which one." She stared Jareth down. "Who told you all of this and why?" She implored.

"Perhaps." Jareth humored. "As for who told me and why. I don't know her and she thought she could use me in her plans. She didn't go through with it though but did steal some of my goblins." He decided on a half truth.

"Her." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Use you. Stole some of your goblins." She recounted. "Just how did she find the you if your out of the book?"

"She used magic." Jareth retorted. "She must have used it to find what ever she wanted to, she used it to leave my throne room."

"She used magic." Sarah thought of all the stories about magic she had read.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in magic, you believe in us, don't you." Jareth was starting to get a little concerned.

"No. No. Its not that." Sarah shook her head. Of course she believed in magic, she read stories by Maurice Sendak. Stories like: The Wizard Of OZ, Show White and more. That was part of why she recited fairy tales like Labyrinth. "This girl, is she like me is she from here?." She asked.

"She is." Jareth answered.

"The stories I've read and heard of with humans using magic, they need a teacher." Sarah mused.

"You don't think she is alone?" Hoggle asked.

"Makes sense." Sir Didymus agreed.

Ludo nodded. "Maybe has friend too."

Well, two of the bog for brain idiots had more brains then he thought. "She has the same gift you Sarah." Jareth mused. "If what you said holds truth, she probably read herself a teacher out." He concluded.

But who was everyone's thought.

Sarah just now realized she was supposed to be heading to the park to recite."I was going to go to the park with my dog, Merlin." Sarah didn't really want to go now, not after hearing about this gift she had or everything else too. "I'll go later though." She looked at the time it was around ten thirty in the morning, plenty of time to recite later. "Now, might I ask you all to leave so that I might take this all in more and put Merlin in the garage." Along with everything else she wanted to sort out her mixed feelings about Jareth too, he had made his quite clear, obviously. Yes she had a complicated situation to sort out with her only fifteen and he was, well she didn't really know how old he was. She mentally shook her self. _He is a lot older than you and a character from a book. _

"Of course." Jareth said, more than a little reluctant to leave, but understood.

"Yes." Sir Didymus acknowledged.

"Bye." Ludo waved.

"Will you visit longer with us next time?" Hoggle asked, this visit didn't really go the way he wanted nor did it last long.

"You know it." Sarah Confirmed, and waved goodbye to everyone as they left.

* * *

Jim's POV

Jim had caught up to Cornelia, who had not gotten to far. "I know I am not making sense right now, but will it will later, Cora, I am only looking out for Sarah." a_nd Toby; _he almost added. Yes he had worried about Toby inheriting certain traits, even more so since it was now apparent Sarah had. "The child lives in fantasy and reality, she seems to move back and forth very easily."

"What better way to tame wild things and achieve catharsis than through fantasy. There is no fantasy unrelated to reality." To Cornelia, it seem a little ironic to defend something Sarah used to use against her, treating her as the wicked stepmother in fairy stories no matter what she said. Thankfully that was behind them. "I guess I'm saying if she didn't treat me as she did and we clashed a lot more. I think it could of gotten a lot worse." She sighed.

"Well, thankfully, that's not what happened and things are better now." Jim was about to wrap his arm around his wife's shoulder. When he saw Silver. "Cora head home. I'll be home afterwards." His voice almost cracked.

"Why?" Cornelia looked over at him.

"Please just go home with Toby." He furrowed his brows.

"Alright." She agreed. Something had him really concerned, she looked back at him one last time as she was leaving.

Jim watched her and Toby as they turned around, went a ways turned and where out of sight. "Silver."

"You remind me a bit of Hawkins there lad." Silver said. "Now he was almost as clever as myself."

"I didn't break the deal with Jadis. If you say I remind you of Hawkins, you know that's the last thing he'd or I'd have done." Jim tried to appealed. He ignored the latter part.

"If you didn't someone did. I'm more reasonable then her royal majesty." Silver offered. "Tell me who and she never has to know."

"You'd lie to her?" Jim asked.

"Silvertongue. We are all liars when it serves our purpose." Silver smiled very slyly. _Has he forgotten I am always on the side that comes out on top. And Jadis is the one calling the shots now, well for now._ Silver had plans of his own.

"You can call me Jim, Williams, even Hawkins if you like. I don't like being called 'Silvertongue'." Jim grumbled, how they came about calling him Silvertongue was beyond him. He wasn't about to let them know anything about Sarah.

Silver laughed. "Fair enough. Now are you going to tell me what I asked."

"What did you ask?" Jim crossed his arms.

"Who it was." Silver retorted.

"Who was what?" Jim raised an eye brow.

"It's hopeless asking you anything." Silver was getting annoyed.

"Not if you ask the right questions." Jim uncrossed his arms, smirked, turned and was about to leave.

"Who broke the deal?" Silver smirked back.

"I don't know and if I did I sure wouldn't tell any of you." Jim turned back around and narrowed his eyes. He hoped Silver would buy the lie, like he said they were all liars when it served their purpose.

Dustfinger was watching the whole thing, safely hidden of course. He had heard them talking about a deal and Jadis. Gwin popped his head out of Dustfinger's bag and chattered that he was hungry. He quickly shushed him by trying to stuff Gwin back into his bag, which was thanked with sharp teeth in a finger. "Gwin, be quiet." He whispered, Ignoring the pain of the bite. Dustfinger was there to talk to Silvertongue himself, until he saw he was busy.

"I suppose you wouldn't" Silver was unsure. Silver could not quite be persuasive to Williams, he thought perhaps it was because he was just as persuasive.

Jim eyes widened, not because of Silver, but because he heard the marten's chatter and a whisper. He had read Inkheart aloud, absentmindedly, by himself not long after 'The True Bride'. Not whole chapter or the likes, just Dustfinger's description. He didn't have long to say something. "If I knew, a clever man such as yourself would have figured it out by now." He said calm and cool. "Now if you don't mind I must get home to my family."

"That I am. And not at all, mate." _I would like to do the same. _Silver thought. He was dreading reporting to Jadis. He had not meant to collect information for her, he knew she was not likely to keep her promise to let him go home. Her conceded personality wouldn't allow her to keep it.

Both men left.

_Damn, I missed him._ Dustfinger thought as he carefully went after Jim.

* * *

Notes

Well now things are unraveling, there is still more to come. I made lots of references, if you caught them. Again if there are any books you want to see come to life or movie crossover, just let me know and I will see what I can do. With that cue the music. All that I am asking for By Lifehouse.


	3. Ch 3 There's More

Disclaimer

Must be déjà vu because I don't own anything from Labyrinth, Inkheart, any songs or stories that may be used in my story. All rights go to the rightful people, I only play with their stories and characters. Jareth still refuses to grant ownership of the rights to me, something about ripping a hole in the space-time continuum. Will Jim finally tell all, lets get to the story to find out. Okay first cue the music. Too Many Words By Sick Puppies.

Italics = thoughts

{Squiggly Brackets} = Jareth mind speak

\\ \\ = Silvertongue magic being worked

More indications will be added as needed or required and changed accordingly.

* * *

Ch. 3

There's More

After Sarah bid her friends and Jareth goodbye she went downstairs just as Cornelia was coming through the door.

"There you are I didn't see you with your father when he caught up with me." Cornelia said, taking Toby out of the stroller and taking his coat off. "Where you going out, Merlin is still on the veranda." She spoke.

"Actually. Yes, I was." Sarah went to help put the stroller away. "But I've changed my mind. I was just going to go take care of Merlin, put some water down in the garage for him and put him in there for now." She still wanted to recite, but later she still wanted to mull over what transpired earlier.

"You're not still upset over breakfast are you?" Cornelia set Toby down and hung up her's and Toby's coats.

"No." Sarah said. "Well, sort of. Something else too." _and someone else. _She thought, but she wasn't going to say that just yet. She saw Toby crawling towards the stairs. "Oh no you don't." Sarah went to pick him up.

"Care to share?" Cornelia tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Not at the moment, sorry. I still want to speak to daddy more first." Sarah gave a wary smile. "Was he behind you?" She asked.

"No he wasn't, he sent me and Toby home. He saw a man who he was a bit surprised to see, I didn't really get a good look at him." Cornelia stated.

Just then they heard a disturbance outside.

"Send me back. I want to go back." Dustfinger said angrily. he almost had back Jim in to a light pole.

"I can't. I don't have the book." Jim argued. "I don't know how, but I think Jadis and her minions have it." he argued further. "Besides you're the one who wanted to see what this Capricorn free world was like. I shouldn't have let you, I should have sent you back then." he concluded.

Cornelia and Sarah with Toby were watching from inside and trying to listen. Merlin had noticed the argument too, but only barked.

"What are they arguing about?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I can barely hear anything. That certainly is not who I saw around the time your father sent us home." Cornelia took Toby and headed into the kitchen to make him a bottle.

"What did he look like then?" Sarah followed her.

"He had a crutch. I said I didn't get a good look." Cornelia said as she opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle. She shook it up. "Would you mind grabbing a pot and putting some water on to warm this bottle up?" she asked.

"Sure." Sarah replied, and did as she was asked. "I better put Merlin in the garage now." She went to put her shoes on to do so.

Meanwhile outside, things were still a little heated.

"This world is too noisy and fast." Dustfinger seethed."What deal were you and Silver talking about, does it involve Jadis? Does it involve the book you lured me out of?" Dustfinger hissed.

"That doesn't concern you." Jim frowned.

"It does if it concerns my book." Dustfinger stated.

Jim flinched as if the words hurt him like acid. "I would love to help you, but I don't have the book. It took a long while to find the last one." He sighed.

They noticed Sarah as she put Merlin in the garage and put water down for him.

"Has it been that long. How old is you daughter now Silvertongue?" Dustfinger asked. He remembered her as a little girl, she had grown in every way. She reminded him of his wife, who she resembled a little. He had never been more homesick then now.

"Fifteen." Jim answered. "That's right she was younger when you last saw her." He waved to Sarah as she looked their way. She waved back, though she had a confused look on her face, before she went back inside. "I see they heard our disagreement." Jim frowned.

"Well, now what?" Dustfinger no longer found entertainment in their argument, not only was it to noisy and fast in this world, he thought most people and fire had no sense of humor.

"I don't know. I guess since since it is assumed the deal I made was broke, we could go after it. Or buy another one." Jim wanted to make it up to Dustfinger, and he didn't want to feel guilty any more. "There is a small problem though." he added.

"What's that?" Dustfinger asked. He moved to leaned on the light pole and crossed his arms. Gwin peaked out of the bag to look around then scurried down to the ground and off to find something to eat.

"I haven't told anything to my family." Jim came clean.

"What!" exclaimed Dustfinger. "So what are you going to... what have you been telling them?"

"Nothing. Sarah only just developed this gift, I lied this morning and told her she must of dreamed up her brother being whisked away." Jim rubbed his hands over his face then through his hair as if that would help peel away the lies.

"You mean you just found out this morning." Dustfinger would have thought it would have developed earlier.

"She hasn't shown signs til now." Jim remarked. "Before we do anything I would like to come clean to my family about this ability. Besides Sarah has been asking questions all morning." _In a way this will be a relief._ he thought and sighed.

"Not as easy now as you thought." Dustfinger said with an almost snide tone.

Jim ignored that. "Do you want to come in?" he almost hesitated asking.

"Yes, thank you." Dustfinger looked around for Gwin, who was found among a bush with berries on it, went and got him. Put him in his bag and brought him with them.

Jim took a deep breath as they reached the door and were about to go in. J_ust get it over with Williams, besides Sarah's been dying to know._ He thought. He opened the door. "I'm home." he called out.

Cornelia, with Toby, came out of the kitchen with a bottle. "Welcome home." She replied with a smile. "I see we have a visitor." She said noticing Dustfinger.

Sarah came from the living room with a book in her hand. "Hi.." She started then stopped when she noticed Dustfinger. "Hi daddy." She quickly corrected. She wondered how he could invite someone over he was arguing with only moments ago.

"Family this is Dustfinger, Dustfinger this is my family." Jim introduced them. "Cora would you mind fixing something calming for us to eat or drink." He asked, they might need it, all of them.

"Hello everyone." Dustfinger greeted them.

"Alright, Hello... uh... Dustfinger." Cornelia glanced at Dustfinger as she walked towards Sarah. "Sarah would you mind taking Toby for a bit?" She asked as she handed Toby to Sarah.

"Hi. Not at all Cornelia." Sarah replied, taking Toby after she set the book on the entryway table. Dustfinger did look a little familiar to her, but she knew she hadn't seen him before.

"Thank you." Jim called after Cornelia as she went to then kitchen. Then gave his attention to Sarah, and the book she had. "Were you going to read something?" He asked.

Sarah looked at the book then back at her father. "I was" She answered.

Jim knew she only did that when she was upset, and she only read one book Pride and Prejudice. "I lied this morning." Jim told her. "I should have told you, I was going to when you were older and ready."

"Told me what?" Sarah asked.

"Has your father read you any bedtime stories." Dustfinger said.

Jim glared at Dustfinger, a glare that could have been one of those if looks could kill, looks. "I'm getting there." he grumbled.

Sarah adjusted Toby so she could hold him better while she watched and listened.

"I've got tea water going." Cornelia said as she came back. "Okay... Sarah I'll take Toby back now." Seeing everyone's look on their face, had she missed something.

"What I am about to tell you will answer a lot." Jim started. He told them how when Sarah was little, when he and her mother had read 'The true bride' to her they found one of the dresses from the story in his and Linda's room on their bed. Linda had assumed Jim had found a dress similar to the one in the story and Jim let her think that, he didn't know at first where it had come from. Then he told them how he read Dustfinger out of his story and he thought that was how the dress appeared too. He hesitated in telling Sarah and them that he thought she inherited his gift. That Toby might one day inherit it too.

"When you say you lied to me this morning. You knew I didn't dream any of what I said, you knew all along." Sarah griped. "I was starting to feel crazy." She vented more. "I don't know who to trust."

"Surely Jim you can't be serious?" Cornelia was taken aback.

"I am serious." Jim furrowed his eyebrows. It was now evident he should have told them instead of keeping such a secret. "I was only trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what and How?" Sarah fumed, she heard the tea kettle starting to whistle, she felt that way a little. "If I had known. I would have been protected, and I would not have almost lost Toby." she stormed in to the kitchen to find some chamomile tea.

Dustfinger flinched at Sarah's words, he didn't know why, it wasn't like he really felt for her.

"I... am going to put Toby down for a nap." Cornelia went off with Toby. It was now eleven fifteen.

Jim and Dustfinger nodded.

Dustfinger went to sit in the living room, he set his bag on the floor by him.

Jim followed Sarah in to the kitchen.

Sarah was fixing herself a cup of tea. "There's noting to talk about." She put a scoop of sugar and a splash of milk in her tea.

"Just listen then, please." Jim pleaded. "It wasn't only our gift I was protecting you from. There is more." Jim started.

Sarah set the spoon down in its little holder, then stared at her tea before taking a sip.

Jim went on. "I could use my gift pretty well after a while and after few years I found another who had the same gift, I tried to help her with it. She then betrayed me. After she learned as much as she wanted from me, she went off on her own. I later learned she had read out someone who could teach her more magic. Jadis. You've read those stories." It wasn't a question. "Moirai told her about me, and she had a plan she didn't want me to get in the way of."

Sarah took another sip of tea, a sullen look on her face. She was starting to get why he had lied and not told everything to her and every one else. _Who is this Moirai. _She thought, feeling a bit more guilty every second.

Dustfinger was getting restless.

After she put Toby down for his nap she joined Dustfinger in the living room, hearing Jim talking to Sarah in the Kitchen. She still wasn't sure she believed what Jim had said. She thought of making conversation with Dustfinger or asking him something perhaps, she opened and closed her mouth as if to do so, then changed her mind.

"If your going to say something. By all means do so, your making me hungry opening and closing your mouth like a fish." Dustfinger said jokingly.

Embarrassed and a little perturbed, Cornelia had forgotten to offer him something to eat. "My apologies. Would you care for something to eat?" She asked.

"Perhaps a ham and cheese sandwich." Dustfinger cast his eyes on his bag, Gwin moved a little at the sound of food.

Cornelia nodded, got up and headed to the Kitchen. She hoped things cooled down a bit. "I'm not interrupting am I. I've not been a good hostess, not offering something to eat or drink to our guest." Cornelia said.

"No. your not, we are done." Jim replied and left.

Sarah shook her head, took her tea and went up to her room.

Cornelia made the sandwich and brought it to Dustfinger along with a glass of water.

* * *

Notes

Poor Sarah, had more stuff thrown at her. Lets hope things work out. What will happen next. Stay tuned for more to come. Cue the music. Sorry By Daughtry.


	4. Ch 4 Traitors in the midst

Disclaimer

Broken record stuck on I don't own the rights to anything from Inkheart, Labyrinth, stories used in my story. All rights go to the correct people. I only have fun with _some_ of the characters. I only have ownership of Moirai. With that cue music, Crawl by Breaking Benjamin.

Italics = Thought

{Squiggly Bracket} = Jareth mind speak

\\ \\ = Silvertongue magic being worked

More indications will be added or changed as needed.

* * *

Ch. 4

Traitors in the Midst

Moirai had regrets, the path she took had lead to certain destruction, of not just her but everyone and every world. She foolishly made a deal not to have no power over Jadis. She didn't learn that much about reading characters back in to their book but not reading Jadis back was part of the deal. That was the price of learning from the White Witch. When she learned that Jadis had tricked her in to reading Jim's wife in to the book and her other plans. She stole the book and left it at the Williams's home. She didn't expect to be forgiven, not right away, but hoped for some sort of reconciliation. In the mean time why not stay and do what she could, besides she still want to learn what she could all the same.

Silver was the one who told Moirai what Jadis was planning. He had asked Moirai to read him back but she wouldn't. She came up with a plan instead and said Jadis would find it out if she sent him back now. There was also Hook they had to watch out for, he would love to find something on them to win him favor with The White Witch, he was always trying to win over Jadis. Probably trying to be head honcho again.

Hook was not used to being second in command, no he was used to being in charge, used to being Captain. He, like Silver, also didn't like the cars or how different it was from his time and place. Moirai had told them what the metal contraptions were. But he did not want to go back into his book, back to being tormented by that insolent youth, Peter Pan. Jadis often threatened to have the girl read him back if he did not take orders from her."Silver has come back saying he has a report on the... uh.. Silvertongue." Hook related to Jadis, he preferred calling Jim Silvertongue than Son of Adam. He sort of liked Silver's reason for coming up with it. Silver had come up with it after Moirai read him out of his story.

"What made him think I needed A report on that fool, I have all the leverage I need against him." Jadis scoffed and narrowed her eyes. _I should have turned Silver to stone. I don't really need him or Hook, if Moirai had not convinced me otherwise they would already be._

Moirai had convinced Jadis to wait until they had collected all the books before she had Moirai read out the nothing, but in a way that made it sound like it was all Jadis's idea. All she had to do was to suggest that Jim might interfere, even with his wife as a captive, he might decide to risk it if the world they lived in was about to be destroyed. But he doesn't know that yet. Which Moirai or Silver would soon fill him in on. She pulled out a recently acquired copy of 'The Neverending Story. A movie was made two years ago of the book, you know what they say about books and movies, the book is always better. The books had been hard to find, but not exactly rare, Moirai was hoping the movie made the book popular and there would be a lot of copies. She had wanted to buy some time; to plan and get 'Labyrinth' to the Williams. Perhaps a copy of 'The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe' to them as well, taking her deal in to consideration. There was also Jadis's claim on traitors in the book, she and Silver really made an effort not to get caught.

Hook went to let Silver into the room.

"Your Royal Majesty." Silver greeted with a slight bow. He did not know all of Moirai's plan she made him a part, told him the less he knew the better. He also didn't exactly trust her in full yet, even if she kept her promises, one such was to send him home after the part of her plan that included him was over.

"Silver." Jadis greeted him."If you'll recall I have all the leverage I need on the Son of Adam, but sill. What of him?" she sneered.

_Her arrogance and pride really has blinded her to a lot of things._ Silver thought as he glanced at Moirai, then he smirked at Hook, he had played up their rivalry for show. "Oh something you or your spells did not or could not see." _Or your pet pirate._ He was still smirking at Hook, then turned his attention to Jadis.

"Poppycock." Hook scowled at Silver.

"Now Hook that's Bad Form." Moira teased. She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall with one foot up on the wall. She didn't know why Silver bothered with the obvious rivalry with Hook since he was helping her.

Hook was red with fury while he clenched his teeth and the one fist. No doubt it was all on purpose.

Jadis was slightly amused. "Is that so. Do continue." She tapped her wand in her hand.

"Well he brought up the deal when he saw me coming." Silver started. "Said he did not break it, but something was up I could tell. I think he is hiding something."

"YOU FOOL!" Jadis shouted. "That tells me very little. Did you at least try to find out what happened, what it was he was hiding anything." She scoffed.

Hook was full of glee for the reprimand and smirked.

Silver rolled his eyes. "I did, he refused to say anything."

"Silver your too soft." Jadis was about to use her wand and turn him to stone.

"I have a plan, Supreme ruler." Moirai moved to stop her.

"Supreme ru-" Jadis had stopped in her tracks when Moirai spoke and interfered. She would be punished for that later. "That has some merit to it. I like it. Very well what is your plan?" She asked.

Hooks let out a slight sigh and glared at Moirai. Blast it, Silver was saved by that infuriating girl, she was ruing everything for him like Pan had.

Would this never end. Had Moirai made empty promises like Jadis. Silver was perplexed, if she had, he would rather have been turned to stone. Yet he still watched the scene unfold.

"If you remember, Jim... uh... the Son of Adam was the one who help me with the gift we share. Perhaps I could pretend to have reconsidered what I've done and see whats really going on." Moirai Suggested with a little chuckle and smirk.

Jadis thought that over. "What a little deviant you are. I like how you think." Jadis stared at Moirai for a second.

"She has the makings of greatness in her." Silver winked at Moirai.

"Your Majesty. She turned on him, do you think she won't do the same to you." Hook pointed out.

"Are you jealous of a girl?" Silver mocked.

"Would you two idiots shut up." Jadis hissed. "She is not done learning from me and has so much more to learn. She would not jeopardize that." She looked at Moirai. " Would you my little protege." her smile was sickly sweet.

"Of course I wouldn't Majesty." Moirai assured them.

Hook just gawked with an open mouth.

Silver shook his head with small smile at Hooks expression.

"Now, this mission. I would like Silver to help me in getting it started." Moirai stated with a playful and mischievous look on her face.

"No. Hook will." Jadis didn't really like their friendship, to her friendship and feelings were weaknesses. She kept trying to teach Moirai that but it just wasn't sinking in with the girl, and Hook did have a point about Moirai. That did not change her mind about her answer to that, Moirai was so eager to learn from her. Plus a Queen needed her subjects, she would have Moirai read some more out when they found a suitable place and destroyed this horrible place and the likes.

It was Silver's turn to gawk.

"As you wish Majesty." Moirai didn't argue, things were fragile enough, or risk getting caught.

"You'd both better get going." Jadis cooed.

Hook and Moirai nodded and left.

"You can collect the rest of the books." Jadis ordered Silver.

"With pleasure Majesty." Silver left.

* * *

Notes

Regrets are going around. Will Moirai and Silver get caught. Both Dustfinger and Silver Just want to go home. What's next, stay turned. Also any characters you want to see, crossovers, books you want me to use, just let me know. I'll see what I can do. With that cue the music, I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin.


End file.
